Matter's of the Heart
by catwoman8940
Summary: Maxie is living at Jesse's since his death when she gets a phone call from Jesse telling her he is alive and that Mac is behind him being supposedly dead. Read to find out more
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It only has been 3 weeks since Jesse died. Maxie was heart broken she had moved into Jesse apartment at Kelly's just to be near him. She kept all of his stuff. No one could talk her out of not moving on.

Little did she know that a town over Mac had taken Jesse to when he fount out Jesse wasn't dead. He wanted to keep Jesse away from his daughter. He knew they loved each other. He just sat there and watched her life wonder out of control, but he still didn't tell her. Jesse was coming out of his a coma and started asking for Maxie.

He had asked Mac where she was he replied "Maxie thinks your dead and I want to keep it that way." Mac why I love Maxie you know that and she loves me. You are putting her through hell for nothing. Mac walks out of the room.

Little did Mac know Jesse swiped his cell phone. He indented to contact Maxie. Her cell phone rang when she looked at who it was she answered it she said " Mac I can't talk right now" Jesse said "Maxie." She knew that voice Who is this pretending to be Jesse this isn't right now who is this. Maxie it is Jesse. No he is dead. Listen to me I have loved you since the first day I saw you in your hospital room 9 month's ago. I need more information who ever you are. If you are Jesse answer this question- When did I first kiss you? You first kissed me after I told you about the way my brother Will died. Okay! If you are Jesse what color are my eyes? The most beautiful and outstanding blue ords I have ever seen. OMG! Jesse yes sweetie I'm alive.

Where are you? I don't know Mac has me somewhere he said "He don't want you to know that I am alive he thinks then you will move on and leave my memory goodbye. What Mac said that he is a cold hearted not a very nice person. He knows I have been miserable for the last 3 weeks. Your so called funeral nearly killed me and Mac knows it. All I want is to be with you and to have you hold me. How are you calling me? I took Mac's phone.

Maxie I miss you and want you my heart is breaking because I can't see you right now. I love you. I love you too Jesse. Hey when will Mac be home? 6:30 p.m. Why? When he leaves in the morning sneak to your car a follow him to where ever he has me at. It looks to me like he has me in some kind of Medical Warehouse. Okay! Do you want to talk or do you need to rest. Well I heard you voice so I will rest an see you in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maxie had to pretend she didn't know. Mac said his normal hello and notice Maxie looking gorgeous. Maxie did as Jesse told her. They were driving for an hour and a half. They arrived at the warehouse Jesse was watching out the window and saw Mac. Maxie looked out the window of her car and met his eye and smiled.

She snuck in behind the back and found Jesse's room. When she walked in she stopped in heart tracks. Jesse was hotter than ever and from the looks of in he had been working out because his muscles were a bit bigger. Maxie caused Jesse to stop to he saw that she was more outstanding than ever. Maxie ran into his arms crying. He held her tightly they pulled away far enough to kiss passion took over, but they pulled back. I missed that for weeks they both said.

Just then Mac walked in what the hell. How did you get here? More importantly Mac "What the hell do you think your doing?" You made me grieve when Jesse was alive why? I was trying to protect you from getting hurt. I would never hurt her I love her and I want to marry her if she will have me? Jesse yes I will love you and marry you.

Mac Jesse is coming home with us tell everyone the truth and I am moving in with him even though for the pass 3 weeks I have moved in to his room above Kelly's and that is where I will stay and you can't stop me. Fine stay with him I will still love you. Jesse let's go home I thought you would never say that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jesse welcome home Maxie said turning around kissing him.

It lead to a massive make out session. Maxie ran her hand down to his hem in his shirt and lifted it up. He gently took Maxie shirt of and stroked her face gently. They kissed for a while and finally they were down to there undergarments. Maxie in her blue bra and underwear. Jesse in his black boxer.

He said I love you. I love you too. You smell so good god I need you Maxie. I need you to. They are finally making love. After words they lie in in each others arms loving each other. When do you want to get married. Well how about a month from now. Okay.

I love you furture Mrs. Beaudry

I love you too Mr, Beaudry

Next Morning:

They woke up happy in one another's arms. Jesse lent down and kissed Maxie. She happily replied to him and she said I love you so much. He said I love you too. So how do you want to tell everyone at the PCPD that you are alive. Well I figure both of us could walk in and go ask Mac for my job badge back and surprise everyone. That sounds great Lucky has been miserable at work he has refused a new partner. He will be grad to see you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jesse and Maxie walked into the PCPD. With his arm around her shoulder and her arm around his waist smiling. Everyone couldn't believe it they came up and said Detective Beaudry is that you. Maxie said Yes it is him looking into his eyes. Suddenly Lucky walked in wondering what all the commotion is about. Then he saw Jesse and passed out. Jesse and Maxie hoped that wouldn't happen but it did.

Lucky said Maxie wake up buddy came out of Jesse's mouth. Maxie said Lucky. Yeah! Maxie I think I seen a ghost. Jesse ghost but, this or should I say his ghost had his arm around you and you were smiling at it like it was Jesse in human from. Lucky said. Well Lucky that is because Jesse is not a ghost and he is not dead he is right behind you said Maxie. So Lucky turned around and their was Jesse. Lucky said Jesse where have you been for the last 3 weeks everyone wanted to know?

Well Mac or I should say Commissioner Scorpio. Kidnapped me and didn't tell Maxie I was alive to Lucky in the interrogation room. Oh. So he was trying to keep you guys apart! Said Lucky. Yes the said in unison. Maxie found out I was alive by me taking Mac's cell phone and calling her we decide to get married and Mac excepted that and I am here to get my job back and to tell Mac that I won't tell any one about the kidnapping so he can keep his job.


	5. Chapter 5 Mac's Guilt

Chapter 5 Mac's Guilt

Mac is starting to feel bad because in 1 week Maxie and Jesse are getting Married. Ever since they found out about Jesse being alive they haven't talked to him. He is real starting to feel that he should of told Maxie in the first place. He wished that they would talk to him because he would love to walk Maxie down the isle. Maxie and Gerogie decided to combine weddings since Geogie didn't have a proper wedding because of the virus they are renewing the vows. When his family found out what he did they gone with out talking to him for 3 weeks. In that time he realized he shouldn't of done what he did.

Mac became inconslable. Jesse even notice his work went down. Mac couldn't focuse he felt tarable because his family hated him. Felica ended up leaving him because he broke there daughters heart. Maxie had told Jesse or rather asked him if he thought Mike would walk her and Georgie down the isle because she didn't want Mac there. Even though she was leaving with Jesse he knew she missed mac and that he spent hours holding her while she cried.

Maxie couldn't figure out why Mac did what he did. Mac knew he had hurt Maxie he knows he did wrong but still thought he did the right thing. He figured Jesse would some how hurt is loving daughter even though Jesse was a great cop and dedicated to his job and maxie. Mac just hoped that he wouldn't get hurt in the line of duty again. He was sertain that if Jesse did get hurt and did die that Maxie's heart would give out and she would die.

He knew her heart was fragile as it is but why did he do what he did. What he don't know is when Maxie found out Jesse was alive and that he kept it from her in broke her heart even more than Jesse being gone for good. Now he just wished he could take it back and be with his wife and daughters again and walk Maxie and georgie down the isles.


End file.
